


You’re Holy to Me

by singingintheshower48



Series: Mafia AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Airports, Also kind of, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Slow Burn, fwb to lovers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: He leaned over the arm of his chair again, into Yuuri’s space so when he spoke next his breath ghosted over Yuuri’s lips. “I want to be with you, Yuuri, in every way two people can be together. Do I make myself clear?”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Mafia AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654555
Comments: 13
Kudos: 219





	You’re Holy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! It’s been a while. I’ve had too many ideas recently and not enough energy to really focus in on one. But inspiration struck with this one and I’m fairly happy with it. For those of you returning to the Mafia AU, thanks so much for coming back, and a big welcome for anyone joining for the first time! I’m also double dipping on this one and counting it as day 5 for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge— blow job. 
> 
> Title from Fall Out Boy’s “Church” because that song is 200% about how Pete is bi and likes to suck dick sorry I don’t make the rules. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

The life of a mafia leader was not conducive to being a coward. Yuuri had faced down countless situations that would have regular people balking, taken down men twice his size, taken so many lives in so many ways he’d lost count. Katsuki Yuuri was not a coward. Yet here he was, in the corner of the airline lounge he’d settled in for his layover in Beijing, hiding behind a book. He’d read the same sentence half a dozen times, repeatedly trying and failing to convince himself that if he just acted natural the man on the other side of the room wouldn’t notice him. 

He knew better though. Viktor Nikiforov was not a man who let things slip by him. To do so in their line of work would be incredibly foolish at best and deadly at worst. Yuuri knew it was only a matter of time before he was spotted. His eyes flicked between the lounge door to the man at the espresso bar, crooked grin no doubt sending the barista into heart palpitations. By his estimation, his chances of slipping by Viktor to safety were absolutely shit. So he raised his book higher instead, eyes returning to the page and that meaningless sentence again. This is why he hated flying. Nowhere to go and no weapons to be had. His last feeble hope was that Viktor would turn the other way after he got his drink, head toward the other end of the lounge and give Yuuri his chance to escape. 

“Well, well, look who we have here,” a smooth voice jerked him out of his hopeless wishing. His heart stopped for a beat before picking up twice as fast against his ribcage. For a wild moment he considered ignoring the tall figure before him entirely but reluctantly decided against it. His dignity might not survive such an ordeal. He was on thin ice as it was. He lowered his book, closing it and placing it in his lap before looking up to retain as much an air of casual confidence as possible. 

“Viktor,” he greeted, meeting light eyes before flicking his eyes up and down Viktor’s form. He looked stunning as always, Yuuri’s traitorous brain noted, dressed in a perfectly fitted suit and hair swept effortlessly across his forehead. Yuuri wasn’t sure if his wondering eyes gave him away or if Viktor just found it amusing when he played at cool, but his grin turned from politely charming to amused as he stepped around the small round table in front of Yuuri to drop gracefully into the chair next to him. He leaned over the arm of it towards Yuuri, eyes glittering in the way they always did when he was teasing. 

“Was it my imagination, or were you trying to hide from me, Yuuri?” He asked. Yuuri had to suppress a shudder at the way he nearly purred his name and the memories it brought to the surface. Thinking of the other times Viktor had said his name like that was absolutely not the way to leave this situation with his dignity intact. 

“Of course not,” he replied smoothly. “I always try to keep a low profile in public. I’m sure you can understand that.”

“A valiant effort, zoloste, but not even that horrid tie could make you less entrancing.” Yuuri felt his cheeks heat against his will. He was trying to think of a witty reply when a lounge attendant approached.

“Your cappuccino, sir,” she said, placing the mug on the table in front of Viktor. “And the green tea for you, sir.”

“Oh,” Yuuri startled. “I didn’t—“

“I took the liberty,” Viktor cut in, sending his trademark smile to the attendant. “Thank you, that will be all.” She walked off looking dazed, but Viktor’s attention was already back on him. “It’s the tea you like right? The one you ordered in St. Petersburg?” 

Yuuri startled again. “You remember the tea I ordered?” He asks before he can help himself, cool mask slipping off his face at his surprise.

Rather than the smug look he expected, Viktor looked childishly delighted at catching him off guard.

“Of course,” he replied, plucking his coffee off the table to take a sip. “I make it my business to remember everything I can about you, ptashka.”

“Isn’t that a lot of effort? Surely you could just stick to the standards of crude pickup lines and cheap flowers?”

A frown tugged at Viktor’s lips. “You still don’t get it, do you? There’s nothing standard about my feelings for you. I don’t treat you like any other conquest because you aren’t.” He leaned over the arm of his chair again, into Yuuri’s space so when he spoke next his breath ghosted over Yuuri’s lips. “I want to be with you, Yuuri, in every way two people can be together. Do I make myself clear?”

Yuuri’s heart hammered in his chest. He felt like he couldn’t breathe with the weight of Viktor’s eyes on him, and yet like it was the first time he could breath in years. 

“You sound ridiculous,” he said, but he wasn’t able to put nearly as much conviction behind his words as he should have. “What you’re talking about is impossible for people like us.”

“Nothing’s impossible if you’re willing to work for it. I don’t want to scare you, Yuuri, but I see no point in hiding how I feel.” He returned his half empty mug to the table, scooting to the end of his chair. “I’m going to freshen up and give you time to think about what I’ve said. If you’re not here when I return, I’ll take it as a sign that you want to be business associates and nothing more. If you are here, we don’t have to talk more about it today, but at least I’ll know you’re willing to try. We can take things at your pace, Yuuri. I only want to know if you feel even a little of what I feel.” 

Viktor stood then, moving too close past him and trailing a hand across his shoulder as he did. Yuuri watched him go, a thousand thoughts swirling in his head and only one making itself clear over the others—fuck. 

How had he missed this? Was he really so blind as to not see Viktor’s intentions before now, or had he just not wanted to see them? He could hardly blame himself either way. What Viktor was suggesting was utterly absurd. If he was smart, he’d leave right then. Catch his flight back to Japan without looking back and cut this horribly dangerous man out of his life before it got destroyed.

But the thought of walking out right then was nearly as daunting as the alternative. The thought of only ever seeing the cold mask of Pahkan Nikiforov, of never being on the receiving end of one of Viktor’s warm smiles or twinkling eyes again left a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was no winning here. He was already in too deep, without even realizing he was in it all until a few minutes ago. He looked again toward the wall Viktor had disappeared around, then to the entrance still in clear view, and his body moved seemingly of it’s own volition. He snatched up his bag, leaving their cooling drinks behind without a second glance. In what felt like no time and an eternity all at once he’d crossed the floor and was approaching the single stall restroom, finding it unlocked. Viktor really was a fool.

Before he could talk himself out of it he reached forward with a shaking hand and wrenched the door open, slipping into the bathroom and finding Viktor at the sink, wiping his hands with one of the fluffy towels stacked nearby. He reached behind him, locking the door as he met Viktor’s surprised eyes in the mirror.

“Yuuri!” He exclaimed, spinning around and tossing the hand towel into a woven basket on the floor. “You’re still here,” he sounded relieved and slightly surprised, emotions that Viktor Nikiforov had never been known to show. It gave Yuuri the strength to take a deep breath and step toward him. 

“I don’t know exactly what I want,” he admitted, voice shakier than he would have liked. Viktor opened his mouth to reply but before he could Yuuri stepped forward, grabbing onto the lapels of his suit and pulling him down so their eyes were level. “But I know I’m not ready for this to be over. I don’t want you to take your eyes off me.” 

Viktor’s look of surprise morphed into a soft smile as his words sunk in. He brought a hand up to cup Yuuri’s cheek.

“You say that as if it were possible to ever look away from you, zoloste,” he murmured, and the pure happiness in his voice made Yuuri’s breath hitch and his heart stutter. Viktor tilted his face up to slot their lips together, the kiss brief but filled with the promise of more.

“My Yuuri, always coming up with ways to surprise me.”

A smile tugged at his lips. “You’re one to talk,” he teased back. “Showing up at the Beijing airport to declare your feelings for me.”

“Complete coincidence,” Viktor insisted. “I was planning to get you alone after our meeting next month and do it then, and much more romantically at that. Expensive bouquet, candlelit dinner, top floor suite to ravish you in if you didn’t run screaming.” 

“Hmm, I could probably still be persuaded into it.”

“I’ll keep the reservations, then,” Viktor said, winding his other arm around Yuuri’s waist to pull him in again. He set about thoroughly wrecking Yuuri with his mouth and tongue. Yuuri melted into him, whirling thoughts and worries quieting at how right it felt for him to be pressed up against Viktor’s warmth, to have Viktor’s arms securely around him and and his broad hands roaming over his back, soothing and enticing all at once. He wound his arms around Viktor’s neck, pressing them in closer together. Viktor hummed into his mouth, tightening his hold and spinning them to press Yuuri into the sink counter. When he wound his fingers through silky silver strands of hair Viktor shuddered against him. Yuuri felt himself growing hard in his suit pants, the feeling of being able to make Viktor Nikiforov tremble as heady and addicting as it had been the first time it happened in the Chulanaont’s library a few months prior. He reluctantly pulled away, just enough to pry his mouth away from Viktor’s.

“We should probably stop,” he murmured. “Before we get carried away.” 

He moved his hands back to Viktor’s chest, pressing gently. Viktor didn’t budge, hands tightening their hold on his back. 

“Viktor,” he protested, sounding weak even in his own ears. 

“Yuuri,” he murmured back, breath ghosting tantalizingly over Yuuri’s lips. “We both have flights soon, then we won’t see each other for almost a month. You won’t really stop me from getting a taste of you while I have the change, will you?”

He swallowed heavily, Viktor’s eyes narrowing in on his bobbing throat with a devilish smirk. They both knew the argument was won before it really started. Without waiting for an answer Viktor moved in to trail kisses in a burning line from the corner of his mouth up to his jaw, then down the column of his neck. He tugged at Yuuri’s tie until it was loosened enough to throw over his shoulder. Once it was out of the way Viktor wasted no time in undoing the buttons of his shirt, pushing it and his suit jacket open to thoroughly explore the newly exposed skin. He traveled down Yuuri’s chest, down his sternum, all the way to his stomach, sinking to his knees as he went lower. Yuuri groaned as Viktor nibbled his way across Yuuri’s hip bones. He looked up from under his eyelashes, eyes alight with icy fire, hands settling questioningly on Yuuri’s belt. Yuuri bit his lip and nodded, gripping the sink behind him to steady himself. 

He barely concealed a shout when Viktor pushed his pants and underwear down to his hips and immediately sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue, dipping it into the slit and making Yuuri’s knees wobble dangerously. Yuuri choked out a curse, winding a hand into silky silver strands as Viktor began bobbing his head enthusiastically. Obscene slurping sounds filled the bathroom as Viktor moved, his tongue flicking at the ridge under the head of Yuuri’s cock and pulling cut off gasps and grunts from him no matter how hard he tried to keep quiet. His hand tightened reflexively in Viktor’s hair when he sunk down all the way and swallowed, hips bucking forward slightly before he could stop himself. Viktor pulled off with a filthy pop, lips bright red and shiny and sure to feature in Yuuri’s dreams for the foreseeable future. 

“Don’t hold back,” he rasped. Without waiting for a reply he sunk all the way back down onto Yuuri’s cock, pulling his hips forward as he went.

Yuuri couldn’t stop his moan then. He twisted his fingers more firmly into silver locks, shivering at the moan it earned him. Viktor gripped his hips tight, guiding them back and then forward, encouraging Yuuri to fuck into his mouth. Yuuri bucked forward eagerly, using his grip on the counter behind him and Viktor’s hair as leverage to thrust into the warm, wet heat. He sped up gradually, encouraged by Viktor’s moans vibrating through his cock and the fingers leaving marks on his hips. Soon he was snapping his hips roughly, eyes fixated on his cock sliding in and out of Viktor’s mouth, the shiny lips stretched taut around him. 

“Shit,” Yuuri gasped, angling Viktor’s head to look into his watery eyes. “I’m close, please can I?”

Viktor moaned, eyes fluttering and fingers clenching impossibly tighter. Yuuri threw his head back, fucking erratically several more times before burying deep in Viktor’s mouth, spilling down his throat and trembling with the force of it. Viktor swallowed everything Yuuri gave him, easing back when his trembling subsided and giving one last flick of his tongue to the head as he went. 

“Are you alright?” He asked when he could form words again.

“Better than alright,” Viktor promised, voice beautifully wrecked. 

Yuuri hauled him up by his hair, crushing their mouths together in a rough kiss, moaning at the taste of himself on Viktor’s tongue. He undid Viktor’s belt and trousers as fast as he could with still shaking hands, freeing his cock and wrapping a hand around him. Viktor moaned into his mouth, bucking into the touch despite the rough drag. It didn’t take long, only a couple minutes before Viktor was spilling onto his hand and stomach, head falling to Yuuri’s shoulder to mouth weakly at his neck, groaning into him. 

They held each other in silence for a few moments, Viktor nuzzling his nose into the crook of his shoulder and pressing soft kisses to the sensitive skin there. Yuuri shuddered, bringing his clean hand up to pet at the silky hair at the base of his neck.

“I have to go soon,” he said regretfully, knowing he couldn’t put it off any longer. Viktor just hummed, pulling back and planting a quick kiss on his lips before moving to grab two more hand towels from next to the sink for them to clean themselves up with. When his hands were clean he tucked himself back into his trousers before batting Yuuri’s hands away from his own clothes, doing up the buttons of his shirt and righting his tie efficiently but with a care that bordered on tenderness. When he was done he didn’t move away, instead bringing a hand up to cup his chin, thumb brushing over his bottom lip. 

“See you next month?” He asked, a hint of nervousness behind his voice. “After our business meeting?”

Yuuri’s cheeks heat and his heart thudded in his chest at the thought. He pushed down the voice in the back of his mind telling him it wasn’t too late to run and nodded instead. 

“You promised me a date,” he said.

A smile tugged at Viktor’s lips. 

“I did,” he agreed. “And I’m a man of my word.” He released Yuuri’s chin, stepping back to retrieve his long forgotten briefcase from the floor. “Until next month, then.” 

Yuuri watched him turn and walk towards the door, an odd lump forming in his throat at the sight of him leaving. The time suddenly seemed far too long. 

“Viktor,” he called after him. He turned to look back at Yuuri, eyebrow quirked in question. “You could… text me before then. If you wanted.” 

Viktor blinked as if he wasn’t sure he’d heard right before a grin stretched across his face. 

“I’ll take you up on that,” he promised, turning with one more small wave and a wink. 

Nine hours later, in the back of his town car on the way back to the onsen that acted as the Katsuki-kai headquarters, Yuuri turned his phone back on, blinking tiredly down at the screen when it buzzed in his hand.

_VN: Favorite flower? For future reference ;)_

Yuuri allowed himself a small smile as he typed out a reply. Maybe a few weeks wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me sometimes on tumblr at singingintheshower48.


End file.
